Another episode 20
by elz200
Summary: This is a story about what I hope would have happened if the show wasn't cancelled. Jordan and Anglea fluff. i don't like Brian or Delia too much


Disclaimer:I don't own my so called life. These are not my characters. I simply adore the show and I am writing about it. 

Write Reviews please. I'm in high school and this is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me.

Some of you guys are sick of these stories but after watching episode 19 I wanted to write what I think would happen. It takes place right after. It's one where Jordan and Angela end up together. I've never liked Brian (or brain for people who watch the show a lot).

If you haven't seen the show for awhile heres a quick recap- Jordan and Rayanne sleep together and Anglea find out. She basically sops talking to both of them. In episode 19(the finale episode) Jordan wants to apoligize to her. So he gets Brain to write a love letter to Anglea saying its from Jordan. Angela finds out Jordan didn't write it and that Brian meant what he said and he's in love with her. At this point Anglea and Rayanne still aren't friends...don't you wish the show continued.

Angela gets into Jordan's car as Brian watches them drive away.

Angela vo: What did Brian mean when he said he meant every word? He told me to forget that he said anything. But how am I supposed to forget something like that? Jordan is the only one that I have ever loved. I'm sitting in his car right now and his gorgeous eyes are staring at me. But all I could think about was the letter. I would do anything for this all to change. Why couldn't Jordan just have written it himself?

Jordan: why are you so quiet?

Angela: Jordan….I know.

Jordan: know what?

Angela:…about the letter.

Jordan: Did Brian just tell you? (His voice is a bit angry)

Angela: Well…Rickie told me but Brian like …..confirmed it.

Jordan: I knew something like this was going to happen!

Angela: Why are you the one that's upset? I should be. You lied to me!

Jordan: I know it's just that….never mind.

Angela: No! What were you going to say? It's just what?

Jordan: I knew that I would screw it up again. You are the most perfect girl that a guy could ever ask for. You're beautiful and smart and whenever I get close to you…. I manage to screw it up! You're too good for me Angela. I'm not the boyfriend type guy. I know that. But I love you and that scares the shit out of me because I've never felt like this before. I don't want to hurt you but I manage to. I never want to do that again.

Angela vo: I can't believe I accomplished what no girl has ever done before…I got Jordan to open up. He actually told me he loved me.

She stares into his eyes

Angela: What was that thing that you just said about me? (softly)

Jordan: I love you.

Angela: yeah that.

He goes in for a kiss and Angela lets him.

Angela vo: It was the most romantic moment of my life. I discovered a new side to Jordan that I didn't know existed.

Angela: Why didn't you just tell me how you felt? Why did you have Brian write the letter?

Jordan: You know I'm not smart. I could never write a letter that was any good. There was no way that I could tell you.

Angela: But what you just said was the most perfect thing in the world.

Angela vo: And I meant it. This moment was better then the letter, our first kiss and him holding my hand as we walked down the hallway. I couldn't believe that at 15…I was truly deeply…..in love

Jordan drives her home and says that he'll pick her up for school the next day. They kiss some more but sees her parents peeking out the windows. She waves goodbye as he drives away.

Angela walks through the door and sees her parents pretending to read as they sit on the couch.

Angela vo: The sad thing is, I think that they honestly believe that I think they have been sitting there all night.

Angela: So….You guys weren't spying on me? Right?

Patty: Well….Did you have a good night? That a pretty big smile that you have on your face.

Angela vo: Well I guess I have 2 choices. I could tell her about my most amazing night or I could just go to bed.

Angela: ya it was good but I think I'm going to go to bed.

Patty: That's all the details that you're going to give me.

Angela: OK. What did you say to Jordan when you were talking with him.

(Silence)

Patty: Fine, I guess neither of us will talk. But tell me this. Is he making you happy?

Angela put on huge smile and does the signature hair tuck

Angela: Yes mom, he really is.

Patty: Well I'm glad.

Angela goes upstairs to sleep

Next morning

Angela is sitting in bed not getting up yet. She's just smiling and thinking.

Angela vo: Today is going to be the most perfect day ever. Nothing can change that …because I'm in love.

Patty: Angela hurry up! You're going to miss the bus!

Angela: Jordan's driving me mom!

Later Angela walks out of the house. The red car is waiting for outside of the house. They greet each other. They are both a little nervous last night was perfect for them both.

Jordan: So..…I have band practice Friday night at the loft. Do you wanna come?

Angela: Sure. So who is currently singing for Residue.

Jordan: Well Tino is supposed to come Friday; I guess we'll be Frozen Embryos again.

They arrive at the school. Angela sees Rickie and Jordan sees Shane.

Jordan: I was going to go talk to Shane. But I'll see you in English. Okay?  
Angela: Sure see you later.

He gives her a quick but meaningful kiss as they go see their friends.

Shane: So what the deal with you and the red head?

Jordan: Her name is Angela and she's my girlfriend.

Shane: whoa! Catalano you've never had one of those before. Are you sure you want to deal with that.

Jordan: Shane, she's different then the other girls.

Shane: Ya she must be if you're talking like that.

Jordan: So are you going to be okay with this?

Shane: Of course. I guess I'm going to need to. She must be really great to make you like this.

Jordan: (gives a small grin) ya she is

-hallway

Angela is leaning against her locker; she tells Rickie all the details of the previous night.

Angela: It was just the most amazing night of my life. He said that he loved me.

Rickie: It does sound great…..but have you thought about Brian at all.

Angela: Well what about him?

Rickie: Well as you've told me Brian confessed that he meant what he wrote in the letter and then you drove off with Jordan.

Angela vo: My perfect day was wrecked. I needed to talk to Brian I'm sure that he wants to see what I have to say ( Brian walks down the hallways and sees Angela. He then turns and walks away) I guess not. But why is he avoiding me. I should be avoiding him. I don't know how to let him down. I've never had to do that to anyone before.

-Bathroom

Rayanne is sitting near the window. Sharon walks in.

Rayanne: I heard that they made up.

Sharon: I guess, Delia told me after Rickie told her.

Rayanne: I can't believe she forgave him but she hasn't forgiven me. She is too obsessed with him. She'll believe anything thing that he tells her.

Angela walks in and hears the end of what Rayannne was saying.

Rayanne; (to Sharon) I'm gonna go to class.

Angela: What is her problem?

Sharon: She's a bit upset that you forgave Jordan but not her.

Angela: How did you guys even hear about that?

Sharon: Oh Angela please, you know that nothing travels faster in this school then gossip.

Angela: Rayanne never even tried to apologize. Jordan said the most amazing things to me yesterday. We had such a good talk.

Sharon: Wait, you got Jordan Catalano to actually have a real conversation with you? How did you manage that?

Angela: (blushing) I don't know

They giggle together

Hallway- Rayanne and Rickie

Rayanne: So they're together again aren't they?

Rickie: Well I guess you could say that.

Rayanne sighs and then she takes out a flask

Rickie: Rayanne! You said you were going to make an effort to stop.

Rayanne: Whatever Rickie. I gotta go see Tino.

She walks away as Rickie watches her concerned.

Brian walks up to Rickie.

Brian: So are they like together or whatever?

Rickie: (raises voice a bit) Does anyone talk about anything else? (calms down) Yes Brian they are together. But you should really talk to Angela about this. She knows that you're avoiding her.

Brian: Oh, I made it pretty obvious when I turned around in the hallway when I saw her, didn't I?

Rickie: (starts to laugh) ya, a bit….

English class

Jordan comes in and sees Angela sitting at her desk. He gives her a quick kiss. A bit nervous.

Angela VO: I guess he is still a bit nervous of actually being a boyfriend. You can tell he's trying though.

Brian sees them and quickly looks at his homework.

Angela VO: Could he be any more obvious?

Jordan: So do you want to go out for lunch later?

Angela: Would we have enough time to go there and get back?

Jordan: Well you just have geometry review after. (he smirks)

Angela: That is true, I think it's an optional class, but what would we do with the extra time?

Jordan: I'm sure we'll think of something. (she starts to laugh)

He gives her a quick kiss as he takes a seat next to her.

She smiles to herself.

-parking lot

Angela VO: I'm glad that he finally wants us to be a couple. But he couldn't possible expect us to have sex this soon. Right? He can't honestly believe that I'm that kind of girl…like Rayanne Graf.

Jordan is leaning up against his car smoking. He sees her and puts out his cigarette and squirts some breath freshener in his mouth. He goes to the passenger door and opens it up for her.

Jordan: Hey…lets go.

Angela VO- Its just things like that. I love how he opened the door for me. It's such a ……boyfriend thing to do. I should get it into my head that he is making an effort to be like a boyfriend.

She gets in, so does Jordan

Angela: So, where do you wanna go? I guess we could go to big guy bur---

He interrupts her by kissing her. Just like in pressure.

Jordan: Oh, sorry….. I interrupted you.

Angela: It's okay, it's a good interruption.(they both smirk and she kisses him)

Angela: Jordan we should really talk.

Jordan: okay (he continues to kiss her)

Angela: (laughs) no, really we have to talk. (he stops and stares at her with those big dreamy eyes) What exactly are you expecting from me? I mean you don't think I'm going to sleep with you on our first day back together.

Jordan: (sighs) Angela, I though you understood….

Angela VO- Of course, he wants me to have sex. If I don't he's going to think that I'm abnormal. Apparently I'm just supposed to understand this.

Jordan: I love you. You're not like the other girls. Of course I want to do it with you. What guy wouldn't? (he tucks her hair back) You're the first girl I've dated that has been worth waiting for. I never want to hurt you like I did before. So…. no pressure this time. Just tell me when you're ready.

Angela VO: That is the one thing that every girl is dying to hear. And he just said it to me

She just stares at him in complete awe.

Jordan: Angela?

Angela: I love you so much

She goes in to kiss him.

Gym- Angela is staring across the gym at Jordan he is playing basketball.

Angela VO: He is the only guy in school who can look so good in gym clothes. (She smiles)

Rayanne: So Angela, I heard you're back with Catalano.

Angela: so what's it to you?

Rayanne: nothing its just you know all he wants from you is sex. You're just going to get hurt again.

Angela: We all know that you're unhappy but don't try to bring down everyone down with you. (she starts to walk away)

Rayanne: How could you forgive him and still hate me?

Angela: Rayanne, you were my best friend. He had no idea how I obsessed I was with him. At that time I was just a girl that he dated. There's a huge difference. You knew I was in love with him. Not to mention he actually apologized. Which is more then you did?

Rayanne: (tears start in her eyes) I'm sorry. I was drunk but that doesn't begin to describe why I did it. I just want us to be friends again.

Angela: (cries also) But you hurt me Rayanne! You betrayed me.

Rayanne: What do you want me to do? I'd do anything to make it up to you.

Angela: Stop drinking! You're hurting me and Rickie……and especially you. …Get rid of that flask in your pocket.

Rayanne: Fine, let's go.

They go to the bathroom and Rayanne empties the contents of the flask in the sink. She then throws in the garbage. They hug and smile at each other. Sharon comes out of a stall laughing

Sharon: Well, it's about time

Delia comes in

Delia: Why are you guys all laughing?

They share a group hug (excluding Delia)

-Like many people on this website I don't like Delia much. LOL

Jordan drops her off at her house at night and she sees Brian riding his bike away from the car. She gets out and starts calling for him.

Angela vo: Well this is it….. I can just talk to him…...Oh Man! What am I going to say?

Angela: Please Brian come back.

He stops and thinks about going home but he stops and goes to confront her.

Angela: OK! I'm just going to talk and I want you to listen….I was a bit surprised when I heard about your feelings. I loved the letter so much. But….I don't feel the same way. I wish I did. But I'm in love with Jordan. Trust me I know all too well what it is like when someone doesn't love you back. But you are one of my best friends. And I don't want to lose you. Please tell me that we can still be friends.

Brian: It just….. isn't enough.

She can see the tears in his eyes. But he quickly wipes them away. She wants to comfort him but he rides off on his bike. Leaving her standing in the street watching him as his shape disappears.

Please write reviews. I'm not sure if i'll write more. I only have a week of vacation left ebfore school starts. These are fun to write but I'm not a very good writer. Maybe I'll get another one out before September. Leave reviews and ideas for other episodes. I've read too many stories about problems with Rickie's living situation and Rayanne or Sharon getting pregnent. I still love those stories though. Bye!


End file.
